


Inhale

by The_Hearts_And_Daggers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (they're both actually switches here but that is not really shown), Anal Sex, And all things considered I'd say they're doing pretty well, Barebacking, Basically this splits off from canon MCU right after Winter Soldier, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Choking, Christmas Tree, Crygasms, Crymaxing, Dacryphilia, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Don't try this at home you're not a supersoldier, Established Relationship, Hints of aftercare, M/M, Mild Gags, Mild Painplay, New Year's Eve, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not entirely psychologically healthy, Obedience, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scars, Steve puts his hand over Bucky's mouth to keep him quiet at one point does that count?, Steve's oddly sfw dirty talk, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, The fic ends before they really get into the aftercare but I hope it's clear that there is some, Top Steve Rogers, Which is a term that is more popular than but vastly inferior to, but they're working on it, i guess?, it's not called that but that's what it is, light biting, might edit later, slight nipple play, so I'll just include both along with, these boys are so in love it's kind of sickening, this is just pure filth y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hearts_And_Daggers/pseuds/The_Hearts_And_Daggers
Summary: Steve Rogers has never obeyed a single order in his entire ninety-six year life.  He knows it, the government knows it, and anybody who spends more than a few minutes in his presence learns it pretty quickly.  The truth is, he's always done better being the one giving the orders than receiving them.  And Bucky has never had much of a problem doing what he's told.  At least, not with Steve, not when it comes to this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 188





	Inhale

The lights behind Steve's head started to go dark right as his hand eased away from Bucky's throat. The air he pulled into his lungs sliced through his windpipe on its way past.

"Position," Steve reminded gently, and Bucky straightened his back where he'd started to sag and recentered his hands on his bent knees; he was nearly panting with the effort of just _breathing_. Steve smiled and stroked his face from his position seated on the floor in front of him. "There's my good boy. How are you feeling? Need to take a breather for a bit?"

Bucky barely managed not to roll his eyes at the terrible joke, and shook his head. Stopping was the _last_ thing he needed, right now. He felt come start to drip down his inner thigh from rounds one and two, and his cock throbbed.

"More?" Steve offered softly, his fingers already wrapping themselves back around his throat.

Bucky nodded on an exhale, bumping his chin against Steve's wrist, and then Steve _squeezed_ , narrowing the world down to nothing but the two of them and Bucky's need.

Steve didn't hold it for quite as long, that time. He was barely starting to feel the absence of air when his grip eased.

"I love how sweet you get like this," he said quietly, hand still gently cupping the front of Bucky's neck. "So willing to give me anything I might want. Eager to please. You're always beautiful, but you're gorgeous like this. Always have been."

He leaned in to kiss him, and then cut off Bucky's air mid-gasp with another unforgiving clench of his fingers. He held it until his vision was blurring again, and eased up just before things started to go dark. Bucky's head was still swimming and his heart was still racing when Steve pulled away from the kiss.

"I drew you like this once," he murmurred, releasing his neck entirely and dragging his fingertips down to Bucky's right nipple. He pinched and twisted it harshly, and the pained cry dragged from Bucky's throat burned like fire and only made Steve redouble his efforts. "You probably don't remember. We were only, what, twenty, twenty-one, maybe? You were so gone that you didn't realize what I was doing until I'd finished. And seeing the sketch went ahead and pushed you right back out of it. Of course, back in those days there was no chance of me getting it up a second time in one night. But I've always been good with my mouth."

As if to prove his point, he leaned down to take that same nipple into his mouth and bit down on it, _hard_. He didn't let go before pulling away, dragging Bucky with him by that one point of white-hot agony, forcing him to arch away from the couch against his back. But he could only arch so far, and he barely managed to contain the scream that tried to escape him when his skin was dragged from between Steve's teeth. He sagged forward, chest heaving.

"Position," Steve reminded him patiently, fingers rubbing that same nipple in a soothing gesture that felt like it was scraping off his skin and made it impossible to catch his breath.

He whined as he straightened back up, shivering, and he was still trying to remember how to breathe when the fingers of Steve's other hand moved to his throat and stopped him entirely. The combination of the pain and lack of oxygen chased everything from his mind. Everything but Steve.

_Steve_ , who was glowing like an angel in the light from the Christmas tree behind him. _Steve_ , who always took care of him no matter what. _Steve_ , whose fingernails were dragging down his stomach. _Steve_ , who was gripping his cock and tugging, just enough to make him arch into the touch.

_Steve_ , who he hadn't even realized had let go of his throat until he was whispering, "breathe," into his ear.

Bucky sucked in a breath and the world snapped back into focus. The heat in Steve's gaze was burning him alive.

"You'd do it, wouldn't you? If I told you to?"

Bucky didn't ask what he meant, he didn't need to, and he wouldn't have been able to talk right then even if he had the breath for it. He nodded.

Steve looked at him like he was a miracle, eyes full of wonder and disbelief. Bucky would've flayed himself alive to be on the receiving end of that look; holding his breath was _nothing_.

"Stop breathing for me," Steve muttered, eyes sharp, voice reverent.

So Bucky did. He stopped the air that was halfway into his lungs and just _didn't breathe_. And it was the easiest thing in the world to deny his lungs when they started trying to expand, because that was what Steve wanted, and he'd give anything to Steve.

The hand on Bucky's cock started moving in earnest almost immediately, forcing him to clench his jaw in order to resist the moan that was trying to claw its way out of him.

Steve only let him struggle for about a minute before saying, "Okay, you can breathe now."

He timed Bucky's inhale with a twist of his wrist, and Bucky very nearly didn't have the self-control to stop himself from coming. He _didn't_ have the self-control to stop himself from shouting Steve's name. His whole body was shaking.

"So good for me," he muttered, dropping his hands to his sides; Bucky whimpered at the loss of contact. "I'm going to break you open. Lie down on the couch."

He scrambled to obey, practically throwing himself onto the cushions, and Steve helped to wedge the bolster pillow that they _definitely_ bought for interior design purposes under his ass before he climbed on top of him.

Bucky was still loose and wet and open from the last round, so Steve didn't hesitate before thrusting deep, and he hadn't told Bucky what to do with his hands, so he grasped at his shoulders as he moaned, needing the contact, needing to _hold on_ as Steve set a brutal pace, each thrust grazing his prostate and punching the air from his lungs.

It came as no surprise when Steve leaned in close to his ear and ordered, "Stop breathing."

It was much harder to obey this time around, with the way he was being pounded into the cushions making him want to gasp and scream and beg from the overwhelming pleasure and twinges of pain, but Bucky managed to lock down his airway. Within seconds, his lungs started to ache with the need for air.

Steve was kissing his way down the left side of his neck, splitting his attention between that and the cock that was splitting _him_. The need to breathe. The need to come.

Steve's mouth found a ridge of scar tissue just below the join between his chest and his metal arm, the one right below what was left of his collar bone that was so sensitive to touch that the slightest brush of a finger to it could make him shiver and whine, and barely gave Bucky a moment to prepare before biting down on it.

He almost lost the battle with his body right then and there, the urge to gasp and cry out almost overwhelming him as he thrashed against the couch cushions. He was so distracted by the fight not to breathe that he didn't realize he was about to come until it was too late to stop it.

Steve must have noticed, too, because he pulled his mouth away from Bucky's skin to mutter, "Breathe," in a rare show of mercy.

As he sucked in a desperate breath, Steve wrapped his hand around his dick, and Bucky whited out from the pleasure as his world exploded all over his and Steve's stomachs.

His vision cleared moments later, when the pleasure of his orgasm had faded and been replaced by the overwhelming feeling of _too much_ when Steve _didn't stop_. He didn't so much as slow down, and each thrust burned through him like _fire_. Every point of contact between them felt like sparkling electricity, searing him under his skin. He writhed, trying to find a position that alleviated the feeling, and when he whined in discomfort, he found the sound was blocked by Steve's hand over his mouth.

"Didn't want your yelling to disturb the neighbors," Steve said, replying to the questions in Bucky's eyes. "You were getting pretty loud. Now hold your breath for me."

Bucky stopped mid-exhale, and Steve must have felt the sudden lack of airflow against his fingers, because he grinned down at him with something akin to pride, and between that look and the touches that were still driving him to the brink of sanity, Bucky found it was more difficult to resist the urge to whine than to resist the urge to breathe.

"Good boy," he said, moving his hand from his mouth to his hair and leaning in for a quick kiss. "You have absolutely no idea how hot it is that you'll just _do_ things when I say them. You've always been so good for me, Buck." He kissed him again, more deeply this time, and the feeling of his mouth being opened while he kept his throat closed made Bucky viscerally aware of the emptyness of his lungs. "Now stop _squirming_ ," he said against his lips. "You're making me think you don't want me finish."

Tears filled Bucky's eyes as he forced his body to comply. He locked his muscles in place. Didn't move. Didn't breathe. Trembled with the effort. Turned inside out. Burned alive.

The room was spinning around him by the time Steve gave him permission to breathe again. His breath came out as a choked sob, and Steve finally took his hand off of Bucky's dick so he could wrap him in his arms. Bucky pressed his face into Steve's neck.

"There you are, Buck," he breathed into his hair. "You're alright. You're perfect. So good for me. You're always so good for me. I've got you. You're okay. Just take it, baby, that's all you gotta do. You've been so perfect for me, Buck, just let me..."

Bucky sobbed while Steve kept whispering sweet nonsense, even as his thrusts grew rougher, wilder. It was too much, it hurt, it wasn't enough, it was amazing. Maybe a minute or two later, Steve was moaning his release against Bucky's temple and shuddering against him. Bucky couldn't tell where his body ended and Steve's began. It was perfect.

Minutes or hours later, Steve pulled out and rolled them onto their sides, and Bucky moaned at the loss. He was hard again—still hard? Had he ever actually gotten soft? Didn't matter. He pressed himself more tightly against Steve's body, and Steve squeezed him closer in return. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other while Bucky quieted his sobs and slowly floated back toward reality.

"Let's get you to bed," Steve said softly.

Bucky shook his head against him, grabbing him impossibly tighter. His fingers were clawing into the hard muscles of Steve's shoulders, and he didn't care. He felt like he was made of glass, perfect and crystalline and fragile.

"You're shivering, Buck. You need some blankets and a warm cup of tea. Besides, we're starting to, uh, dry and it's getting pretty sticky. We need to get cleaned up."

Bucky wanted to argue, but he couldn't deny that he was in fact pretty chilly and covered in an absolutely disgusting mess of fluids. He groaned in complaint.

"Don't think my legs'll hold me," he said finally; his voice was slurred even to his own ears.

Steve carefully and gently disentangled their bodies and lifted Bucky off the couch, bridal style.

"They don't need to," he said, and Bucky melted against him, wrapping his left arm around his shoulders. It still felt novel that Steve could pick him up like this, and he hoped that feeling never faded.

"Time is it, anyway?" Bucky mumbled as Steve carried him down the hallway toward their bedroom. "Did we miss it?"

"Wasn't really paying too much attention to the clock, to be honest," he said. He put him down on top of the bedspread and was just about to turn to check the time when the fireworks started.

Bucky laughed.

"Guess we're just on time, huh?" he said.

Steve leaned over the bed to give Bucky a slow, lingering kiss.

"Happy New Year, Bucky."

"Happy New Year, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is part of a really exhaustive universe that I have dubbed the Actual Therapy and No Goats AU. I plan on (and really hope I will end up) writing more of this, including a great deal more filth, but also including, like, actual plot and story for once because I have SO MUCH of this in my head, guys. Like, so much. I already have well over 5k of other fics in this universe written, but none of it is finished yet. But, uh, stay tuned? I guess? Because I really love what I've come up with for this AU and hope to share it with the world?


End file.
